


Nobody

by batsandspooks



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types, w2h
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsandspooks/pseuds/batsandspooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody loves Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

“God, I hate poetry.” Jonathan mumbled, the tip of his pencil hovering over his paper. He was doing homework, sitting in his room and cursing his teacher for giving such a terrible assignment.

He had to write a poem, a simple poem, it had to be at least five lines long and Jonathan couldn’t even get past one, but the demon hanging over his shoulder wasn’t helping.

“If you killed yourself you wouldn’t have to write any poetry.” Sock spoke up, the blond shooting him a glare that only made the demon grin.

Jonathan looked back to his paper and sighed. He was good at rhyming, he could probably write a song if he wanted to, but being forced to write something made the pressure of perfection weigh down on him. He’d tried a few topics, but each one he shot down. They all sounded too cheesy. He wasn’t sure why he cared, he didn’t have to read it to the class. As long as it had a good theme and was long enough he was set. His teacher wouldn’t ask questions. 

“You should write something about me.” Sock soon said and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea.” He said, sarcastically.

“I’m serious! It would be great! You could title it something like ‘My Cute Little Demon’ or ‘Suicidal thoughts’.” Sock floated close to Jonathan and outstretched his arms as he gave out the ridiculous titles. 

“I’m pretty sure I’d get sent to the counselor for writing something about you.” Jonathan muttered, twirling his pencil in his hand.

“I thought it was a good idea.” Sock crossed his arms and pouted, turning his head away. 

“Of course you would.” Jonathan responded and tried to force some words onto his paper, then erased them.

He was beginning to get frustrated and he almost thought about looking up a random poem that no one had probably heard of. Plenty of original ones on the internet, but he knew that was cheating and not exactly the best thing to do. Nobody would noticed or care.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He moved his pencil back to the paper and wrote out a single line, he had to think about the second one for a moment, but he was stuck on this idea. It was perfect, it meant something and he had nothing else, so this was the best he had. 

It wasn’t long before he was finished. He gave it a title, wrote his name off to the side and pushed it aside. Tomorrow he’d pack it with the rest of his school things, but for now he was too exhausted to care. He did feel pretty proud that he had got it done and hoped no one would question his choice. He really didn’t want to have some dumb heart to heart with the teacher after class. 

After Jonathan had gone to sleep, Sock decided to sneak around. He wanted to see what Jonathan had wrote. He looked to the piece of paper and was ready to read some really lame poem, but upon looking at the title he froze. It said ‘Nobody Loves Me’. Sock felt a sick feeling in his stomach, that didn’t sound like something Jonathan would write.

As he read the few lines of the poem, he started to feel a little bad. Each line started with Nobody. Nobody loves me, Nobody cares about me, Nobody notices me and so on. It was depressing and Sock couldn’t even get himself to be happy about it. Sure, he wanted Jonathan to kill himself, but he didn’t really like seeing sad. That probably didn’t make sense, but it was true. He almost wanted to make Jonathan feel better.

He read it a few times and the more he looked at the words the more he tried to change the words in his head. He wanted it to sound more like Jonathan and less distressing. It was weird, but once he started seeing ‘Nobody’ as a name, he felt a little better. The gears inside his head began turning and he smiled at himself before looking to where Jonathan was sleeping. He had an idea.

The next day, Jonathan turned his paper in and wasn’t given it back until the end of class. He’d gotten a pretty good grade, which was a relief. He’d almost tried to write a better poem when he got up that morning, thinking that the one he wrote the night before was probably the worst poem to ever be written, but knew he didn’t have time. When he walked out into the hallway, he looked to Sock who, like always, had followed him around all day.

What was different was that Sock had hardly spoke all day. Not once did he tell Jonathan to kill himself or even try to make him embarrass himself in front of his peers, all he did was smile while looking distant. It made Jonathan think he was planning something, but he didn’t bother asking what the demon’s problem was.

He began to fold up the now useless piece of paper that had his poem written on it when Sock suddenly appeared in front of him. Jonathan furrowed a brow and was about to ask what he was doing when Sock finally said something.

“I’m Nobody.” He said, smile growing on his face.

Jonathan gave him a confused look, then suddenly realized what Sock was saying, but not believing that was what he meant. He glanced down at the paper in his hands, then up to Sock who snickered at the blond’s reaction.

“Wha…What?” Jonathan asked in slight disbelieve.

“Nobody loves you. I’m your Nobody.” Sock said, putting his hands behind his back and giving Jonathan a cute smile.

Jonathan stood there, bewildered. He wasn’t sure what to say, he tried to push away the weird feeling he had from hearing Sock say something like that. It was actually kind of cute, but coming from Sock it was unnatural. Wasn’t he supposed to make him feel bad, or did loving him not count? Or was this just some new idea to get Jonathan to kill himself?

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something, but just before he did the bell rang, signaling he was late for his next class. 

“Aaaaand…You’re late.” Sock said, putting his hands in his vest pockets while looking satisfied.

Jonathan groaned and quickly tucked the poem away, planning on throwing it away later before quickly walking down the hallway.

“Shut up, Nobody.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the greatest at writing fanfiction, but I feel this fandom needs a little more(even though this is really short), plus I want to get back into writing. It’s slightly inspired by the song Nobody by Once Upon A Time(it was going to be a coffee shop AU, but I can’t write coffee shop AUs…). It’s like, seven in the morning and I had to write it, I hope it’s not too terrible.


End file.
